Papillons
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Ce soir encore, elle appuiera encore sur la gâchette. Ce soir encore, elle ne ratera pas son coup. Mais ce soir pour une fois, elle aura enfin un nom. OS


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Alors que je regardais tranquillement les fanfictions Détective Conan en français, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y en avait aucune sur Chianti. J'ai donc décider de réparer cette... erreur? Disons plutôt "ce manquement" avec cet OS**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **"Papillons"**_

C'était une soirée magnifique à Tokyo

La pollution grisâtre habituelle semblait s'être dissipée pour laisser place aux lumières orangées du soir. Un ciel en dégradé qui se terminait au Mont Fuji, couronné par les rayons du soleil. Aucun nuage en vue, c'était un paysage incroyable qui se déployait au dessus d'elle.

Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention

Depuis le toit d'un immeuble, elle avait les yeux braqués vers les habituelles rues bétonnées et mornes en contrebas. Elle était méthodiquement allongée vers le bord et camouflé par l'ombre d'une armoire électrique à coté d'elle, seules 3 longues balles de cuivre qui brillait dans l'étui à fusil se distinguaient dans la pénombre. La jeune femme nettoyait d'un geste presque obsessionnel la lentille de son fusil.

Après plusieurs gestes rapides, elle finit par passer un dernier coup sur le verre avant de reposer mécaniquement le chiffon dans l'étui. Examinant rapidement la lentille entre ses longs doigts fins, elle l'assembla d'un coup sec sur le viseur.

-Parfait… Murmura t-elle entre ses dents.

Le vent arrivait à 4 heures avec une vitesse d km/h, pas de rafale, ni risque de pluie donc des conditions très bonnes. Le soleil se couchant vers 9 heures du soir et elle, visant au Sud-ouest, elle devait se mettre de façon à ce que les dernières lueurs orange du soir ne l'éblouissent pas.

Elle prit le fusil-sniper noir entre ses mains et le posa devant elle, faisant dépasser le bout du canon par-dessus le toit afin de pouvoir toucher sa cible. Stabilisant le fusil du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle commença des micro-ajustements pour s'adapter aux conditions météorologiques. Son viseur se verrouillant sur un passage piéton d'un carrefour en contrebas.

Tokyo ne dort jamais, et même à 21 h, il y aurait toujours beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Des employés zélés aux étudiants alcoolisés : les rues seraient encore pleines. Le passage piéton était l'endroit parfait, car lorsque les deux groupes voulant traverser se croiseront, elle appuiera sur la gâchette. Elle ne ratera pas son coup. La panique qui s'en suivra empêchera quiconque de voir la provenance du tir, ce qui lui laissera assez de temps pour s'enfuir.

Cette soirée promettait d'être vraiment excitante pour elle.

-A quelle heure passera-t-il ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton presque exultant.

\- Dans 12 minutes, à 21h07, comme tous les soirs... Lui répondit la voix froide d'un homme derrière elle.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire assassin se dessina sur ses lèvres

-Ca va être un jeu d'enfant ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Elle colla son œil droit sur le viseur, regardant l'intersection marqué désormais par un cercle avec un point rouge en son centre. Le visage de l'homme à abattre se formant dans son esprit jusque dans les moindres détails : Elle avait parfaitement mémorisé la photo que lui avait donné l'homme en noir, et ce dans les moindre détails. Elle était capable de dire combien de ride sa cible avait sous l'œil droit, la couleur de son manteau ou même décrire parfaitement la forme de son nez.

Les minutes passant, le temps semblait presque s'étirer pour elle. Elle adorait ses moments là : Plus rien n'existait en dehors de la lentille, pas un son, ni lumière ne semblait l'atteindre.

Scrutant uniquement les nombreux visages dans la rue, le décor sembla petit à petit disparaitre de sa vision. Des dizaines et des dizaines de passants, tous avec les même habits et même visage défilait devant elle.

Tous sauf un

Un homme. Veste marron. Long nez fin. Trois rides sous l'œil droit.

Il n'y avait plus rien au monde à part lui, elle et sa gâchette. Elle entendait presque le bruit de ses pas tranquille sur le bitume, comme une sorte d'écho de ce qui se passait en bas. L'homme s'immobilisa devant le passage clouté, les mains dans les poches, ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Pour être sur de toucher sa cible, elle ferma l'œil gauche d'un battement de cil semblable à un battement d'aile de papillon

Elle avait une passion obsessionnelle pour les papillons, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours eu, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Ces petites créatures qui, d'un battement d'aile, virevoltait dans les airs dans des trajectoires anarchique mais qui arrivait toujours à destination. Elle était capable de regarder pendant plusieurs heures ces insectes, scrutant leurs moindres mouvements. D'ailleurs, elle adorait considérer que les balles qu'elle tirait était des papillons de cuivre : des papillons qu'elle libérait en appuyant sur la gâchette, et ceux-ci filant dans les airs et, d'un battement d'aile, atteignait sa cible.

Elle n'entendit presque pas la détonation.

La tête de l'homme fut soudainement projeté sur le coté, comme frappé d'une main invisible. La balle pénétra par la tempe avant de ressortir de l'autre coté en explosant la boite crânienne. Le sang et la cervelle giclèrent au alentour dans un même amas rouge.

-Yes ! Dit-elle avec un sourire

D'un battement d'aile, son papillon de cuivre venait d'abattre sa victime. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir la suite de la scène et baissa son fusil. Elle avait la respiration haletante, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un regard satisfait. Les papillons, la poussée d'adrénaline lorsqu'elle tirait et la satisfaction de tuer était les trois choses qu'elle préférait le plus au monde.

-500 mètres… dit l'homme à coté d'elle.

Il écrasa sa cigarette contre la surface froide et ombragé de l'armoire électrique et avança un peu vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci se releva et tenta de soutenir son regard mais l'homme en noir était immense dans son grand habit et ses yeux froids et meurtriers ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la peur qu'il dégageait.

-Impressionnant, continua t-il. Les snipers pouvant tiré aussi précisément et aussi loin doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une main… Cette épreuve est donc concluante pour toi, tu es désormais un agent de l'organisation. Un nom de code va t'être donné.

Toute sa vie, elle n'avait été qu'un être sans nom. Juste une pauvre fille devant se démerder toute seule dans un monde vicieux et cruel. Elle aurait aimé être une fille menant une vie facile et solitaire à la campagne, pouvant chasser et admirer les papillons sur les berges de rivières pour le restant de ces jours. Mais, l'expérience lui a apprise que la vie avait un certain talent à détruire les rêves et ambitions. Ses forets dont elle avait rêvé, ne sont que des forets de béton et les cerfs, biches où autres animaux servant de proie, ne sont que des pauvres types et escrocs qu'elle a à liquider.

L'organisation pouvait être sa revanche contre la vie. Elle ferait enfin partie de quelque chose de plus grand et pourrait enfin se sentir importante.

-Toute ma vie, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Qu'elle soit longue ou courte, sera consacrée à ton service et au service de cette grande famille qu'est l'organisation et à laquelle j'appartiens désormais.

Sa nouvelle famille, la seule qu'elle n'aurait jamais eue.

-Parfait. Tu travailleras désormais avec deux autres snipers de l'organisation sous mes ordres, tu serviras la branche exécutive de l'organisation.

Il y'eu un léger silence avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Ton nom est désormais Chianti


End file.
